MaddyAddy
by narnialuver
Summary: Zach an Madeline are madly in love (or as Zach would say highly compatible). They have their whole lives ahead of them until something happens that changes both of their lives forever. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. The chapters will take place every five weeks until she has the baby. If I get enough of a response though i might go on. please please please review! I love every one of them good or bad so please review! Enjoy reading!

The day I found out I was pregnant should have been a great one.  
Wait, me let back up a little bit. My names Madeline and I'm an intern at the Jeffersonian. The person I intern for is the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist. I've been there for about 2 years now and I'm a junior at The university of Georgetown. For the past two years I've also been romantically involved with one of Dr. Brennan's colleagues. Dr. Zach Addy.

"I am following Hodgins's advice by walking up to you and asking you on a date." Zach said. Madeline nodded.  
"So what time are you picking me up?" She asked.  
Zach smiled.

We ended up watching Star Wars episode three, a movie I had seen many times, in Hodgins's home movie theatre. Best first date I've ever had. Anyway you might want some background information on me. I grew up in the foster system much like Dr. Brennan except I had been in there since I was six. My adoptive parents both died in a car accident due to a drunk driver. Yeah, I was also adopted. I know my life sucks. But trust me, it gets worse.

"Female age between sixteen and eighteen." Bones moved to the lower part of the remains. "She's given birth." Booth shook his head. "Teen moms."  
"Excuse me?" Madeline said.  
"What? Too many teens are being stupid and having unprotected sex which is why we have such a high rate of teen pregnancies." Booth said. Madeline gave him a look of disgust.  
"Some of them don't have a choice." She turned and walked down to the steps and sat on the last one. A few seconds later she heard footsteps behind her.  
"Zach now is not the time." Madeline said. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. A female hand.  
"Honey it's just me." Angela said. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Madeline just shook her head. Angela quietly sat down next to her. "You want to tell me what that was about?"  
"When I was a sophomore in high school I was raped by my boyfriend." Angela gasped. "He wanted things to move along I didn't. He was a senior and a wrestler. There was no fighting back. Anyway he went to jail and I found out I was pregnant two weeks later." Tears welled in Madeline's eyes. "I wanted my baby so bad Angela but I couldn't take care of her even if I wasn't in the system. I was too young. So I gave Gwen up for adoption." Angela wrapped her arms around her.  
"Sweetie I'm so sorry."

You get the picture. Anyway my life isn't all that bad. Thinking of Gwen made me think of something else. What about my own birth parents? I asked Angela to help me and to make a long story short...

"I guess anthropology runs in the family." Cam said wiping tears away.

Yep. Cam is my birth mother. Apparently she had me at 19 and being in college and having a deadbeat boyfriend she decided to give me to someone who would give me their undivided love and attention.  
Whoops.  
So Zach and I fell in love quickly. There wasn't anything about him that I didn't adore. The way he always spoke his mind like you should totally understand or the way he always complained about being the victim during the reenacting process. My favorite though is the way he helps solves cases. Always so tentative and precise. You could learn a lot just by watching him for a few minutes. We quickly became the cutest couple of the Jeffersonian. The mini Hodgins and Angela. We even got a nickname: MaddyAddy.  
Like I said the day I found out I was pregnant should have been great but it was also the day that my boyfriend, my Zacharoni, my Zach Addy was admitted into the most secure mental institution in the United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thank you for my follows and favorites I love you all! And special thanks to mbelle185 for being my first review although I would like some more. Please please please tell me what you think of this chapter! Enjoy reading!

5 weeks

"I understand why you are upset." Zach said. Madeline shook her head.  
"No you don't." She said.  
"You are upset because I have killed a person." Zach said.  
"I'm not upset about that." Madeline's said. "I'm upset because you chose the worst time to get caught." She leaned in close to his ear. "I'm pregnant."

The scene kept playing over and over again in her mind. She heard knocking on her door.  
"Hurry up or were going to be late." She heard Cam say from the other side. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she saw and pulled them on, she then went over to her closet and pulled a dull red silk shirt with a low neck line. She was sure Cam would say something. After she took the shirt she had been sleeping in off she stood in front of her mirror. She stared at her still flat stomach and unconsciously started to run a hand over it. Even though she had been through it before she still couldn't believe that there was an actual person inside of her. She put on the red shirt and walked into the kitchen.  
"Nice shirt." Cam said. Madeline smiled. "Thanks." Cam walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She pulled out a bottle.  
"Here I picked these up for you." Madeline made a face.  
"Their prenatal vitamins you need them." Cam said.  
"I know it's just they taste horrible." Madeline shook one out of the bottle and put it in her mouth. She pinched her nose and swallowed.  
"So I'm going to see Zach today." Madeline said.  
"Are you sure your ready for that?" Madeline shrugged. "I don't know but I feel like it's something I need to do." Cam nodded.  
"Well if you feel so strongly about it then I support it."

Madeline wasn't sure it was support that she needed. As she stood outside of the door to Zach's room she felt that what she needed was someone to push her in. She took a deep breath and swiped her card. The door opened and she walked in. At first she didn't see anything until her eyes settled on a table with a small lamp above it in the middle of the room.  
Sitting in a chair on one side of the table was someone she hadn't seen in almost a month.  
"Zach." She said. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and for a second all they did was stare at each other. Then there lips were together. For how long they kissed neither one knew.  
"Maddy." Zach said when they finally needed to breathe. He ran his hands lightly over her stomach. "Have you decided?" Zach had told her that he supported any decision that she made, it was up to her what she did with the baby. She never even considered abortion because to her it was killing a person, adoption was possible but she didn't want to have to face that pain again.  
"Yes. I have." She said. She took his hands in hers and placed them over her stomach.  
"I want to keep it." Zach smiled. He had never told her but he had really hoped she wouldn't give up the baby. Maddy would make the perfect mother.  
"And I want you to raise it with me." At this Zach's face dropped. How could he be a father if he was stuck in this madhouse? He killed somebody and yet she wanted him to help raise a person? Teach them right from wrong?  
"Rationally speaking I am not a good candidate for being a father." He said.  
"Do me a favor Zach and for once don't think rationally." She led him over to the table and they sat down across from each other. She took his hands in hers.  
"Zach this baby isn't just me, it's you. Me and you Zach and it needs a father. I can't think of anyone better to fill that role." Zach looked down at the table.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said. Tears sprang to Madeline's eyes. This was her second chance at having a family and it was going to end like this?  
"Will you at least think about it for me?" Zach nodded.  
"I will consider your proposal." Maddy stood up and walked over to his side of the table. She tentatively kissed the top of his head.  
"Will you at least be there for me when I give birth? I don't think I can do that without you." Maddy said.  
"Rationally speaking wether I am present or not does not matter when it comes "  
"Zach." Madeline knelt down next to him so he could see her face. "Please?" She asked. Zach gave a small smile.  
"Yes." He said.

Madeline swiped her card and walked up the steps to the lab.  
"So how did it go?" Cam asked as Madeline walked up to the table.  
"About as well as you would think. What do we have?"  
"Did you know that 1 in 3 relationships end in divorce." Vincent said his thick British accent making Madeline smile.  
"Nice to see you again to Mr. Nigel-Murray and no I did not so I guess it's a good thing Zach and I have no immediate plans to get married." Madeline said. She turned back to Cam. "So dead body?"  
"Ah yes follow me." They walked a little further to a long table with a mangled skeleton on it. Madeline put some gloves on and started to examine it.  
"Definitely head trauma." She said.  
"Dr. Brennan found some tissue and I think we have enough for a"  
"Tox screen yes!" Madeline said bouncing on the balls of her feet a few times.  
"Should I be happy or disgusted that your so happy about that?" Cam said.  
"Hey like mother like daughter." Madeline said.

A few hours later Madeline walked In to Sweets's office.  
"Hey Maddy what's up?" Sweets said.  
"Look I need to talk to you about something." She closed the door behind her.  
"Sure ok sit down." Sweets said. She sat down on the sofa and clasped her hands together in her lap.  
"So, I went to see Zach today." She said. Sweets nodded.  
"And what did you guys talk about?" He asked. Madeline unclasped her hands and sat forward.  
"Ok look I'm just going to cut to the chase. I asked Zach to help me raise the baby and he said no. How do I make him change his mind?" Maddy said.  
"Zach saying no is not that inconceivable." Sweets said.  
"What?" Madeline said.  
"What Zach said isn't that hard to believe." Sweets explained.

Madeline shook her head. "Yes it is. This is his child and he doesn't want to raise it? Explain to me, in English I might add, how that makes sense."  
"Zach is in a mental institution right now because he killed somebody. A person is dead because of him. To Zach that does not qualify as being a good father figure." Sweets said.  
"Ok so how do I get him to change his mind?" Madeline asked.  
"You can't." Sweets said. Madeline scowled got up and left.

Madeline walked up to the lab a permanent frown on her face.  
"What's got you?" Angela asked.  
"Most likely hormones." Hodgins said jokingly.  
"No that doesn't come until about 8 weeks." Madeline said. She sighed and put her hands on the table resting most of her weight on them.  
"Is there any reason a guy wouldn't want to be the father of their child?" Madeline said.  
"Wait Zach doesn't want to help you raise the baby?" Hodgins said. Madeline shook her head. "Rationally speaking he does not consider himself a good candidate." Maddy said mocking Zach's voice.  
"Honey he's just scared I'm sure he'll come around." Angela said.  
"Thanks Angela but I don't think so." Madeline said. They heard the familiar sound of a card and saw Booth and Brennan.  
"Booth tell Maddy that Zach is just scared and that he'll want to raise the baby." Angela said.  
"Zach doesn't want to help raise the baby?" Booth said. Madeline threw up her hands in the air. "I'm done." She said and walked off of the raised platform.  
"Wait doesn't she want to know who the killer was? I think with her being only five weeks and the potential of miscarrying that she would be the least focused on her fetus and more focused on her work." Brennan said. They all stared at her.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Fetus. Really sweetie." Angela then turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know it's been a really long time but I have been really busy with school work and planning my sweet sixteen next month. No, I am not a mother, remember I'm only fifteen, but I tried to have Madeline react as any new mother would to seeing there baby for the very first time. I also tried to get Bones's character right so let me know if I did! Thank you for the reviews and my followers and favorites I love you all! Enjoy reading!

10 weeks

Madeline strode into the lab a smile on her face.  
"What has you so happy?" Hodgins asked. She skipped up to the table.  
"First ultrasound today." She said. She sauntered off into Cams office and saw that she and Dr. Brennan were talking and that Cam had gathered her things.  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Cam looked at her with a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god I totally forgot. Your first ultrasound." The smile on Maddy's face faltered.  
"I have a meeting that I absolutely have to go to. I am so sorry."  
"No that's ok. I can go by myself." Maddy said quietly.  
"If she wants somebody to go with her I can go." Dr. Brennan said. Maddy's eyebrows raised.  
"What?" She said.  
"If you want someone to accompany you I will." Dr. Brennan said again. "I understand this is a momentous occasion for you." Madeline looked apprehensive. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She said  
"No I would like to go with you. This would be a good chance to observe the stages of life for the human." Brennan said. Madeline gave a short laugh. "Ok c'mon my appointment starts in 20 minutes."  
"I'm so sorry I can't be with you." Cam said. Madeline shrugged.  
"It's ok. They'll be plenty more to attend." Cam hugged her daughter and she went one way while Dr. Brennan and Madeline went the other.

As Maddy and Dr. Brennan sat in the waiting room Brennan couldn't help but notice that Madeline was fidgeting.  
"You seem nervous." She said  
"Why?" Madeline blushed deeply.  
"Is it that obvious?" She asked.  
"Well you are exhibiting the tell tale signs of on coming anxiety." Brennan said.  
"I'm just nervous ok. What if something is wrong?" Madeline said.  
"Well that is an impractical reason to be nervous." Brennan said. "You are in perfect health and you have already had one successful pregnancy it is highly unlikely that anything will be wrong." The door to the back opened and the nurse walked out. She looked down at her clipboard. "Madeline Saroyan?" She said. Maddy and Brennan stood up.  
"Follow me." The nurse said with a cheery smile on her face. She led them down the hallway and to a room that had a bed and a screen monitor. "Wait here and the technician will be in to see you shortly." She gave a short wave and closed the door behind her. Madeline hopped up on the bed. Her legs hung over the side and she swung them slowly.  
"Do you ever want kids Dr. Brennan?" Madeline asked. Brennan shook her head vigorously.  
"No." She said. "Children are illogical but I understand that we need them to keep the human race alive."  
"I think you'd make a great mother Dr. Brennan." Madeline said.  
"I know I would." Brennan said. Madeline knew that Dr. Brennan wasn't being cocky she was just in her opinion stating a fact. The door opened and the ultrasound technician walked in.  
"Hello." She said. "How are you today?" She asked.  
"Actually a little nervous." Madeline said.  
"Oh don't be." The technician said. "I'm sure everything will go fine. Now I need you to lie on your back for me." Madeline did as she was told and the technician lifted her shirt a little. She took the wand from the machine and squirted a little gel on it.  
"This will be a little cold at first." She then pressed it against her stomach and the picture began to show on the monitor. "There's your baby." The technician said. Madeline stared at the small object on the monitor and tears came to her eyes.  
"Oh my god." She whispered. She then noticed the technician had a frown on her face.  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
"Oh it's nothing." The technician said.  
"No there's something wrong." Madeline said. "What is it?"  
"I can't seem to find a heartbeat." She said. Madeline's heart sank. "What?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry but I cannot seem to find a heartbeat." She said again.  
"That's because you are looking in the wrong place." Brennan pointed to a spot on Madeline's stomach. "Try here." The technician moved the wand to that area and a faint thumping is heard on the machine.  
"You really should do your job better." Dr. Brennan said. Madeline sighed in relief. She turned to Dr. Brennan and mouthed "thank you." After the appointment was over the technician printed a few pictures of the ultrasound and gave them to Madeline. As she and Dr. Brennan were leaving the room they heard crying from a nearby room.  
"Excuse me." Madeline stopped a nurse who was walking down the hallway. "Why is she crying?"  
"She lost her first baby." The nurse replied. "Is she alone?" Maddy asked. The nurse nodded. "Her husband's deployed in Iraq." Madeline turned to Dr. Brennan. "I'll be right back." She said. She walked into the women's room and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and the women sobbed into her shoulder.  
"How far along were you?" Maddy asked quietly.  
"Twelve...weeks." The women said in between sobs. Madeline knew how painful it was to give up her baby she couldn't imagine losing one.

"That was very nice of you." Dr. Brennan said. They were in the car heading back to the Jeffersonian.  
"What was?" Madeline asked.  
"Comforting that girl. It was... touching." Dr. Brennan said. Maddy smiled.  
"Thank you Dr. Brennan." She said.  
"I only wish I possessed the skills to have thought of doing that myself." Dr. Brennan said.  
"You do Dr. Brennan you just haven't had the chance to use them." Madeline said.

As Madeline and Dr. Brennan walked up to the lab Angela rushed up to them.  
"So how did it go?" She asked.  
"Well, everything seems to be fine." Madeline said.  
"Also the technician does not do adequate work at her job." Dr. Brennan adds. Angela raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"  
"She couldn't find a heartbeat and it turns out that she was looking in the wrong place." Madeline explained. Angela nodded her head understanding. "So do you have any pictures?"  
Madeline scoffed. "Of course I do!" She pulled out a copy of the ultrasound and Dr. Brennan watched as they oood an ahhhd over it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Thank you for my follows and favorites I love you all! And special thanks to mbelle185 for being my first review although I would like some more. Please please please tell me what you think of this chapter! Enjoy reading!

5 weeks

"I understand why you are upset." Zach said. Madeline shook her head.  
"No you don't." She said.  
"You are upset because I have killed a person." Zach said.  
"I'm not upset about that." Madeline's said. "I'm upset because you chose the worst time to get caught." She leaned in close to his ear. "I'm pregnant."

The scene kept playing over and over again in her mind. She heard knocking on her door.  
"Hurry up or were going to be late." She heard Cam say from the other side. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she saw and pulled them on, she then went over to her closet and pulled a dull red silk shirt with a low neck line. She was sure Cam would say something. After she took the shirt she had been sleeping in off she stood in front of her mirror. She stared at her still flat stomach and unconsciously started to run a hand over it. Even though she had been through it before she still couldn't believe that there was an actual person inside of her. She put on the red shirt and walked into the kitchen.  
"Nice shirt." Cam said. Madeline smiled. "Thanks." Cam walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She pulled out a bottle.  
"Here I picked these up for you." Madeline made a face.  
"Their prenatal vitamins you need them." Cam said.  
"I know it's just they taste horrible." Madeline shook one out of the bottle and put it in her mouth. She pinched her nose and swallowed.  
"So I'm going to see Zach today." Madeline said.  
"Are you sure your ready for that?" Madeline shrugged. "I don't know but I feel like it's something I need to do." Cam nodded.  
"Well if you feel so strongly about it then I support it."

Madeline wasn't sure it was support that she needed. As she stood outside of the door to Zach's room she felt that what she needed was someone to push her in. She took a deep breath and swiped her card. The door opened and she walked in. At first she didn't see anything until her eyes settled on a table with a small lamp above it in the middle of the room.  
Sitting in a chair on one side of the table was someone she hadn't seen in almost a month.  
"Zach." She said. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and for a second all they did was stare at each other. Then there lips were together. For how long they kissed neither one knew.  
"Maddy." Zach said when they finally needed to breathe. He ran his hands lightly over her stomach. "Have you decided?" Zach had told her that he supported any decision that she made, it was up to her what she did with the baby. She never even considered abortion because to her it was killing a person, adoption was possible but she didn't want to have to face that pain again.  
"Yes. I have." She said. She took his hands in hers and placed them over her stomach.  
"I want to keep it." Zach smiled. He had never told her but he had really hoped she wouldn't give up the baby. Maddy would make the perfect mother.  
"And I want you to raise it with me." At this Zach's face dropped. How could he be a father if he was stuck in this madhouse? He killed somebody and yet she wanted him to help raise a person? Teach them right from wrong?  
"Rationally speaking I am not a good candidate for being a father." He said.  
"Do me a favor Zach and for once don't think rationally." She led him over to the table and they sat down across from each other. She took his hands in hers.  
"Zach this baby isn't just me, it's you. Me and you Zach and it needs a father. I can't think of anyone better to fill that role." Zach looked down at the table.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said. Tears sprang to Madeline's eyes. This was her second chance at having a family and it was going to end like this?  
"Will you at least think about it for me?" Zach nodded.  
"I will consider your proposal." Maddy stood up and walked over to his side of the table. She tentatively kissed the top of his head.  
"Will you at least be there for me when I give birth? I don't think I can do that without you." Maddy said.  
"Rationally speaking wether I am present or not does not matter when it comes "  
"Zach." Madeline knelt down next to him so he could see her face. "Please?" She asked. Zach gave a small smile.  
"Yes." He said.

Madeline swiped her card and walked up the steps to the lab.  
"So how did it go?" Cam asked as Madeline walked up to the table.  
"About as well as you would think. What do we have?"  
"Did you know that 1 in 3 relationships end in divorce." Vincent said his thick British accent making Madeline smile.  
"Nice to see you again to Mr. Nigel-Murray and no I did not so I guess it's a good thing Zach and I have no immediate plans to get married." Madeline said. She turned back to Cam. "So dead body?"  
"Ah yes follow me." They walked a little further to a long table with a mangled skeleton on it. Madeline put some gloves on and started to examine it.  
"Definitely head trauma." She said.  
"Dr. Brennan found some tissue and I think we have enough for a"  
"Tox screen yes!" Madeline said bouncing on the balls of her feet a few times.  
"Should I be happy or disgusted that your so happy about that?" Cam said.  
"Hey like mother like daughter." Madeline said.

A few hours later Madeline walked In to Sweets's office.  
"Hey Maddy what's up?" Sweets said.  
"Look I need to talk to you about something." She closed the door behind her.  
"Sure ok sit down." Sweets said. She sat down on the sofa and clasped her hands together in her lap.  
"So, I went to see Zach today." She said. Sweets nodded.  
"And what did you guys talk about?" He asked. Madeline unclasped her hands and sat forward.  
"Ok look I'm just going to cut to the chase. I asked Zach to help me raise the baby and he said no. How do I make him change his mind?" Maddy said.  
"Zach saying no is not that inconceivable." Sweets said.  
"What?" Madeline said.  
"What Zach said isn't that hard to believe." Sweets explained.

Madeline shook her head. "Yes it is. This is his child and he doesn't want to raise it? Explain to me, in English I might add, how that makes sense."  
"Zach is in a mental institution right now because he killed somebody. A person is dead because of him. To Zach that does not qualify as being a good father figure." Sweets said.  
"Ok so how do I get him to change his mind?" Madeline asked.  
"You can't." Sweets said. Madeline scowled got up and left.

Madeline walked up to the lab a permanent frown on her face.  
"What's got you?" Angela asked.  
"Most likely hormones." Hodgins said jokingly.  
"No that doesn't come until about 8 weeks." Madeline said. She sighed and put her hands on the table resting most of her weight on them.  
"Is there any reason a guy wouldn't want to be the father of their child?" Madeline said.  
"Wait Zach doesn't want to help you raise the baby?" Hodgins said. Madeline shook her head. "Rationally speaking he does not consider himself a good candidate." Maddy said mocking Zach's voice.  
"Honey he's just scared I'm sure he'll come around." Angela said.  
"Thanks Angela but I don't think so." Madeline said. They heard the familiar sound of a card and saw Booth and Brennan.  
"Booth tell Maddy that Zach is just scared and that he'll want to raise the baby." Angela said.  
"Zach doesn't want to help raise the baby?" Booth said. Madeline threw up her hands in the air. "I'm done." She said and walked off of the raised platform.  
"Wait doesn't she want to know who the killer was? I think with her being only five weeks and the potential of miscarrying that she would be the least focused on her fetus and more focused on her work." Brennan said. They all stared at her.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Fetus. Really sweetie." Angela then turned and left.


End file.
